


【all岳】可欺 02

by ConfessionAtlas



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 23:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionAtlas/pseuds/ConfessionAtlas
Summary: 回二醉新郎梦圆逍遥榻 俏明辉掩面试红妆





	【all岳】可欺 02

送走了宾客，岳明辉扶着喝高的卜凡回房。  
“少奶奶，厨房里备好了醒酒汤，我去给少爷端一碗来？”  
岳明辉刚把卜凡的一双长腿挪到床上去，门口就出现这么一位长辫子女仆，正瞪着大眼睛朝屋里张望。  
岳明辉忙着给卜凡脱鞋脱衣服，听说有醒酒汤，便赶忙让人拿过来。  
不多时，小女佣就端着碗热腾腾的醒酒汤进到岳明辉和卜凡的卧室里头，正想把卜凡扶起来喂汤，就被岳明辉一把拦下了。  
“丫头你别搭手了，他死沉死沉的，你扶不起来，还是我来吧。”  
岳明辉把枕头堆在床头，扶着卜凡倚在那叠枕头上。  
卜凡半睁着眼，酒气喷了岳明辉一脸。  
“岳……岳岳……嘿嘿……媳妇。”  
也不管有没有外人在，卜凡吧唧一口亲在岳明辉脸上。可这醉汉掌握不好力道，一下栽在岳明辉怀里。他这么大的个子，岳明辉只能挺直了腰才能抱住，才不至于让他往下滑。岳明辉那件板正的衬衣，早在他扶着卜凡的时侯就弄乱了，领子大敞着，扣子还被扯掉了一颗，不知落到哪里去了。  
等岳明辉再次把卜凡扶正，又出了一身的汗。  
他从小佣人手里接过醒酒汤，一口一口地喂卜凡喝下去。  
“你叫什么名字啊？”  
岳明辉用帕子擦着卜凡嘴角，又舀起一勺汤吹凉，再送到卜凡嘴边。  
“回夫人，我……我叫小怜。”  
他回头瞧了她一眼，这回才看清楚。只见那女佣穿了件杏黄色的夹袄，袄上还绣着一朵一朵的牵牛花。乌黑的眉毛下嵌着一双大圆眼睛，倒生了副好相貌。  
“名字挺好听的。是莲花的莲？”  
“不是，是爱怜的怜。”  
“我之前怎么没见过你啊？你别见怪，我才住进来没多久。”  
“夫人，我是……我是少爷从老宅子带过来的，我都伺候少爷七八年了。”  
卜凡打了个嗝，眼皮抬了抬，稍微清醒了些。  
“你今年多大了？”  
“回夫人，小怜今年十七了。”  
岳明辉转手把空碗递给她，又把手搓热了给卜凡揉肚子。  
“合着你十岁就开始伺候这小混蛋了。他小时候可淘着呢？“  
小怜咬了咬嘴唇，瞥了一眼半睁着眼的卜凡，“少爷……少爷挺聪明的。”  
“行了，甭跟我这给他找补面子，他什么样我没见过啊？”  
“这也不早了，你赶紧下去休息吧。我在这守着他。”  
“是……夫人。”  
小怜捋了捋辫子梢，见少爷夫人都没搭理她，这才不情不愿地挪着步子出去。

“卜凡，你行啊你，打小就找猫逗狗。”  
岳明辉趁卜凡酒还没醒，指着脑门数落他。  
没想到卜凡一个不耐烦，把岳明辉往怀里一扯，腰一使劲，就带着他一起倒在床上。  
卜凡不知道自己有多重，熊瞎子似的把岳明辉压在身下。可岳明辉哪儿受得了，挣扎着从卜凡怀里爬出来，脸都憋红了。  
这样一来，岳明辉是头发也乱了，衣服也散了，他倒像是喝醉的哪个。  
卜凡挣扎着抬起眼皮，就看到岳明辉正在那儿脱衬衣呢，白背心也被扯了起来，大片脊背露在外面，白花花玉做的一般。  
卜凡这酒一下就醒了一半。  
床垫晃悠了几下，卜凡手脚并用从床头爬到床位，捉小鸡子一般一把将岳明辉捞到怀里来。  
“别闹！我这儿换衣服呢。”  
“换啥换，你光着最好看。”  
在岳明辉有所抵抗之前，卜凡赶忙把头钻到他睡衣里头去，脸颊贴着岳明辉肚子上那块肥瘦皆宜的白肉，上下磨蹭起来。  
“欸，祖宗！你那胡子扎着我啦！”  
卜凡使坏，偏用他毛茸茸的下巴去蹭岳明辉的肚脐。又疼又痒，岳明辉一个没忍住，抬起腿来踢了卜凡一脚。  
他这脚踢在卜凡身上好比是面团撞上了钢板。可卜凡这不要脸的，非要装作被踢疼了，顺着脚风往后倒去，倒下之前还不忘揪着岳明辉的睡裤。  
得，这下白换了。  
喝多的人下手不知轻重，想起一出是一出，卜凡就借着酒劲撒泼，把岳明辉两三下给扒光咯，再腻腻歪歪地吻着他身上每一处皮肤。  
岳明辉知道跟喝醉的人讲不了道理，更何况他和卜凡身材差的确实太大，用武力是不可能制服卜凡的，还不如乖乖躺平，把卜凡哄高兴了。  
卜凡从下往上一点一点的亲，从脚脖子开始，挪到小腿上，再渐渐挪到他胯间，卜凡捧着蛰伏在岳明辉腿间的小兄弟，重重亲了一口，可岳明辉只想笑。卜凡的吻越来越高，依次落在岳明辉肚脐眼上、肋条上、胸口上。岳明辉被卜凡碰了痒痒肉，好几次差点没憋住。  
约莫过了一刻钟的样子·，卜凡才终于亲上岳明辉的脑门。  
“岳哥——”  
“诶！”  
“老岳——”  
“是我！”  
“岳岳——”  
“在这儿呢!”  
“媳妇儿——“  
“……”  
“老婆——”  
“行了，别抽风了。我给你擦把脸，脱了衣服快睡吧。”  
“我不睡！”  
“今儿，今儿是咱俩洞房花烛夜，为夫不得……不得和你行周公之礼啊。”  
岳明辉从鼻子里哼出一声，抬起脚丫子踩了一下卜凡的裤裆，“你醉成这样，还立得起来吗？”  
卜凡一下子蹿到地上，把岳明辉拦腰托起，架在肩膀上，捏着他屁股就是一顿乱揍，边揍边骂：“小混蛋，让你瞎说！就是我这辈子都不行了，你也折我手里头，没跑咯——”  
“要是让我知道你和别人胡来，呵，我得把你俩腿都打折！”  
卜凡扛着岳明辉，走到衣柜旁，拉开柜门，从里面扯出块大红色的物件，劈头盖脸把岳明辉蒙住了。  
岳明辉被卜凡抱着，保持这么个大头朝下的姿势，本就晕晕乎乎的，又不知道从那儿跑出块绸子来，蒙得他更分不清东南西北了。  
不过这迷糊的感觉也没持续多久，岳明辉被卜凡一把掼在床上，震得他眼前一片白花花，雪花似的白点在空中打转。  
“媳妇儿，你穿上试试。”  
岳明辉把蒙在脸上的把那截绸子取下来，颠来倒去才看清是个什么东西。  
是一件大红色的女士旗袍，还有一块红盖头。  
岳明辉登时就明白过来，三两下就将那两块红布团作一团，朝卜凡脸上掷过去。  
“谁愿意穿谁穿去，反正我不穿！“  
大手一抓，“暗器“在半空被卜凡成功拦截。  
“宝贝儿——”  
卜凡死皮赖脸凑上去，冲岳明辉脖子吹气。  
“娘子——”  
“夫人——”  
“你说咱俩这也算办了酒席，当着大家伙的面认了祖宗，洞房花烛也算人生一大乐事，你不如让为夫过过瘾……做一会风流俏新郎？”  
“滚蛋！我又不是第一天跟你过。说得就像你第一回睡我似的。”  
“那不一样！”  
卜凡红着一张脸，也不知道是醉的，还是急出来的。  
“好岳哥，你就依了我，啊？”  
卜凡一颗大脑袋在岳明辉眼前晃来晃去，那股子委屈劲儿倒像是岳明辉欠了他的。  
跟喝高了的人讲不了道理！岳明辉自暴自弃一般，长叹了口气。  
“得嘞，你想怎么来，就怎么来吧。”  
“得令！娘子就瞧好吧！”

岳明辉果真老老实实让卜凡摆弄起来。  
他被卜凡推着走到穿衣镜前，见到镜子里那个穿着红旗袍的自己，还真有种雌雄莫辨的感觉。  
“嘿，瞧我这眼力，衣裳不大不小正合身。”  
岳明辉身上没二两肉，不见得穿不进女人衣服，可他肩膀却比一般女子宽上许多，于是卜凡特意选了大尺码的旗袍，才能堪堪包裹住岳明辉的宽肩膀，也多亏了岳明辉腿长腰细，才把这旗袍板板正正穿在身上。虽然如此，岳明辉一没胸二没屁股，哪穿得出女子的婀娜动人，倒可惜了这么件好旗袍，只能像床单似的围在他身上，四下透风。  
可就算是这样，卜凡也爱不释手。  
“岳哥……哎哟我的好岳哥。”  
“你就跟月份牌儿上的女郎似的，不，你比她们还好看。”  
岳明辉臊得不敢照镜子，头埋在卜凡身上，喃喃道，“你这双眼睛怕是瞎了。”  
“可惜你头发太短……不过咱还有这个。”  
言罢，卜凡又将红盖头盖在岳明辉头上。  
隔着这块红布，卜凡的样子在昏暗的灯光下显得更不真切，岳明辉只看得到一个黑黢黢的身影，宽阔得像一堵墙，莫名让他感到安心。他任凭卜凡牵着他的手，将他一步一步领向床边。  
岳明辉被卜凡推倒在柔软的床垫上，盖头还蒙在眼睛上。视线的受阻让卜凡对他做的的每一个小动作都感觉像是放大了几倍。  
卜凡将红盖头掀开一半，露出岳明辉粉嫩的嘴唇和半拉鼻梁。卜凡用鼻头蹭了蹭对方的，又伸出舌头将岳明辉那张小嘴舔的水嫩光滑。  
“岳哥，你这样看着一点儿也不像女人。”  
“嘿！你不光眼瞎，脑子还不好，我是男是女你不知道？”  
岳明辉恨地牙痒痒，一拍床板就想要站起来。  
卜凡制止了岳明辉想要下床的动作。  
“我说你废话怎么那么多？到底做不做？”他怎么能和醉汉一般见识呢？  
“做做做！”  
卜凡扇了自己一耳光，可岳明辉蒙着眼，根本看不见。  
“哥哥，我不是那个意思。我的意思是……你，你长得太好看了，比一般的大老爷们都好看……”  
“女的……女的不就比男的好看吗？所以我才说你像女人。”  
“快闭嘴吧我的祖宗，就你这样的傻小伙子，怎么当上大哥的？亏不亏心呐！”  
岳明辉试探着摸上卜凡的脸，两只手一起使劲，把他的脸蛋子挤在一起。  
卜凡怎么叫岳明辉着疼，就算是当着外人的面，他都是不生气的。不但不生气，反而甘之如饴。他怕哪一天岳明辉忽然不和他逗了，那才是真的厌了他。

其实岳明辉也只是口头上逞逞能，卜凡这几个回合的身体接触，早把他撩拨起来了。而穿女装的禁忌和羞愧让他的神经绷得紧紧的，产生一种强烈的错位感。他想，如果自己真是个女的，恐怕早已经湿透了。  
卜凡喜欢极了岳明辉现在这个样子，他也不急着脱衣服，反而隔着那层薄薄的缎面吻着身下的肉体。  
卜凡伸出舌头将岳明辉的一只乳头包住，温润唾液沾湿了料子，也润湿了岳明辉的皮肤。卜凡隔着料子用牙齿咬着那个圆形小突起，下口极有分寸，绝不会弄疼了他。他听见岳明辉的喘气声越来越重，胸口的起伏也越来越明显，便更加卖力的用舌头搅弄起来。  
这种不尴不尬的感觉，让岳明辉急得想要掀开蒙在头上的红盖头，却被卜凡拦住，在他脑袋后头顺手打了个结。  
“这次咱玩个花样行不？你别看我。”  
岳明辉破口大骂，“你玩的花样还少啊？”  
可他现在成了案板上的鱼肉，只能任凭卜凡摆布。  
卜凡不发一言，扭过头去伺候岳明辉的另一个奶子。布料浸了津液，和乳头粘连在一起，又凉又闷，捂得岳明辉在床上难受得扭来扭曲。可效果适得其反，岳明辉胸前不但没有解脱，后背又蹭出火来，前头湿凉，后头干热，他真想一把扯下这件女人衣服，和卜凡痛痛快快来上一回。  
卜凡看出来岳明辉的急色，偏偏不愿就那么快遂了他的意，他这做相公的还没得趣呢！他把岳明辉从床上拉起来站在地上，让他右脚搭在床沿上，把旗袍从开叉的地方卷起来，甩到左边去，摸着岳明辉的屁股就挺身往里捅。  
岳明辉吓得一激灵，忙扭头冲卜凡喊道：“祖宗！你倒是抹点什么啊！这么干着进得去吗？”  
其实卜凡根本捅不进去，不知是不是因为喝了酒，卜凡明明身上也是烧着了似的难受，脑子里的血全流到下身去了，却也不见小兄弟抬起头来，只是半软不硬的耷拉着。  
卜凡在岳明辉桃子似的屁股上啪地拍了一巴掌，又晃晃悠悠地走开了。  
岳明辉以为他是去拿润滑的膏子，便干脆撅着屁股等他。即使屋里烧了暖气，也硬是把他冻出一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
可卜凡走到了比他想象的更远的地方，他看不见，只能通过声音辨认。  
他听到瓷器磕在地板上的声音。  
他听到淅淅沥沥的水流声和卜凡的大喘气。  
紧接着，他闻到一股尿骚味。  
卜凡放了水，脑子彻底清醒过来。膀胱被彻底排空，随之而来的松懈感让他扶着鸡巴打了个冷颤。  
卜凡是个懒人，可他为了岳明辉着想，还是把尿壶拿的尽量远，放在卧室的角落里。  
他盯着自己胯下拿一根要硬不硬的家伙，使劲撸了两下，果然瞧见小兄弟抬起头来，像个雄赳赳气昂昂的大将军，这才心满意足地回到床边。  
岳明辉撑在床上的腿都要麻了，他正准备回头数落几句，没想到卜凡二话不说，撩开裤头，照着岳明辉屁股上的洞就捅了进去。  
岳明辉嗷的一嗓子叫出来，赶紧大口大口喘气。  
卜凡的兄弟这会儿的确够硬了，可岳明辉那处还紧得什么似的，卜凡堪堪捅进去一个头，就再进不去了。  
“我这伤刚好，你又胡来，嘶——”  
“你忘了上回我怎么伤着啦？”  
岳明辉气得一巴掌拍在卜凡赤裸的胸口上，发出吧唧一声脆响。  
“你属狗熊的？撂爪就忘？”  
卜凡挨了岳明辉不痛不痒的一巴掌，挨打的那块皮反而温吞吞热了起来，权当作闺房情趣。  
卜凡抓着岳明辉肩膀，试图再次一杆进洞，可对方就是不配合。眼瞅岳明辉扭的越来越厉害，卜凡握着鸡巴三番五次捅不进去，急出一脑门子热汗。  
岳明辉后头这张嘴不管用，前头那张嘴倒没少用，一刻不停地损他，一会儿说他是一百斤面蒸一个寿桃，一会儿又骂他是个棒槌，做了八百回也没学会，光顾着自己爽！  
岳明辉这么骂他，卜凡也不生气。他就觉得岳明辉这个人从上到下都是好的，骂个人也不乱喷唾沫，吐字清楚、发音清晰，和天桥上说相声的比起来也差不到哪儿去，比他这个笨嘴拙舌的不知道强了多少倍。卜凡见他骂累了，便把手指插进岳明辉那张叭叭叭说不停的小嘴，搅弄起来。  
“我是不是个棒槌，你还不知道吗？”说罢还用另一只手握着他那根筋肉饱满、柱身粗圆的肉棒，啪叽啪叽打在岳明辉圆滚滚的屁股上。  
手在岳明辉口中抽抽插插，撑得他合不拢嘴。涎水把卜凡的手指粘的湿乎乎、亮晶晶，还顺着岳明辉的嘴角流出来，在下巴上挂了一长串。  
岳明辉的身子已经被卜凡搅得软成一汪春水，脸颊红彤彤的像一只熟透的苹果。他闭着眼睛，忘情地与卜凡的手指头亲嘴儿。  
卜凡实在等不及，抽出手指就塞进岳明辉屁股里头，模拟着交媾的动作进进出出。另一只手去照顾岳明辉的前头。  
卜凡的手上净是老茧，把岳明辉的小兄弟磨蹭得舒舒服服。岳明辉情关大开，马眼挤出几滴清液，犹如美人垂泪，端的是梨花一枝春带雨。  
岳明辉舒服得直呵气。卜凡早没了耐心，手指随意搅动几下就抽了出去，大马金刀地把那话儿怼进那一张一合的小嘴里。  
岳明辉被这一下顶了个激灵，肠壁被一根火热的楔子一点点顶开。  
他腰上一软，身子向前倾去，本能想要逃离卜凡这根凶器。  
岂料卜凡一把揪住岳明辉左边胸口的小圆豆，将他固定在怀里。  
卜凡将岳明辉的乳头夹在食指和中指间捏住，手上用了三四分的力气，让岳明辉受点苦头，又不至于把他弄坏。  
甬道渐渐被完全撑开，卜凡掐着岳明辉的奶子，下身一口气猛撞了三四十下，将岳明辉顶的话也说不利索，呻吟都是断断续续的。  
囊袋拍在岳明辉臀肉上，发出清脆声响。岳明辉被卜凡肏得失了神智，只会嗯嗯啊啊啊地乱叫，也不知道自己喊的是什么。  
卜凡猛干了许多下，忽然停住，慢慢悠悠退出来，顶在穴口上。岳明辉刚觉出不对，卜凡就是快速一插到底，似乎要把两颗卵蛋也塞进岳明辉体内。  
卜凡这会儿才来了感觉，稀里糊涂地乱捏岳明辉的奶子，捏的身下人嗷嗷叫。又怕自己泄得太快，偏要用那个九浅一深的法子。  
果然，岳明辉的呻吟都变了调子，鼻音重得像只还在吃奶的小猫。  
这么来来回回又是好几个回合，岳明辉终于受不住，在卜凡手里泄了出来。  
喷精的时侯，内壁不由自主地挛缩、颤抖，将卜凡吸得紧紧的。卜凡顿觉不好，赶紧抽身而退，可退到一半终究受不住火热内壁的刺激，硬是跟着射了出来。白浊喷在岳明辉身上那件红旗袍上，白白污糟了这么块好料子。


End file.
